


A deal's a deal.

by did_ya_miss_anti



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Animatronics, Consensual Sex, NSFW, Other, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_ya_miss_anti/pseuds/did_ya_miss_anti
Summary: The reader just wanted Anti's knife, but when they lose the bet, they get more than they bargained for.





	A deal's a deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

The mall was excruciatingly empty. The sound of their tennis shoes against the tile floors was deafening in the empty space.

"I'm coming fer ya," the voice echoed off the walls; it sounded like it came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The reader and Anti had decided to play a little game in the abandoned mall outside town. If Anti found them, they would let him do whatever he pleased to them. If they managed to hide from him for an entire hour, they got to keep his knife. It seemed a fair enough trade, until the reader realized just how much Anti could cheat with his powers.

Their face twisted up in a scowl as they continued to run, ending up in an old electronics store. They hunkered down by a wall of broken tv's, prepared to wait out their little game here in solitude.

Static filled the air behind them, a faint glow cast upon them. The reader turned, eyes wide as they saw Anti's face on the monitors. They screamed, scrambling to get up. Anti's ghostly chuckle emanated from the screens.

The reader ran once more, heart pounding as they entered a...pizzaria? They found a stage that seemed to be curtained off and quickly hid behind the curtain, breathing through their mouth in order to calm down more quickly. For a solid ten minutes, there was nothing but silence. Silence and the thunderous pounding of the reader's heart.

A mechanical whisper sounded from behind them, "̰B̺̘͡o̦͎͟ͅo̰̩̻͓.͘ͅ"̟͎̳̹͙̕

The reader screamed, attempting to jump out of the enclosed space, but was quickly captured by metal arms wrapped in fake fur. A hook pressed against their throat. "I win," the voice whispered as the curtain was flung open, the light hurting the reader's eyes for a moment. Foxy didn't loosen his hold in the slightest as their eyes adjusted, seeing Anti just before them. "And still a whole half hour to spare," he murmured, snapping his fingers.

Foxy let them go, and they glared daggers at Anti. "No fair, you cheated!"

"I didn't cheat, ya never specified rules that constituted cheating. My powers let me control electronics. Foxy is an electronic. Therefore I caught ya using my powers, fair and square." He booped their nose to emphasize the last three words.

"I... Goddamnit, Anti!" They huffed in frustration, cheeks turning bright red with blush. They hated losing.

"Now, ya can play nice and give me my reward, or I can take it from ya, yer choice." The reader kept their arms crossed, but the look in their eyes showed they were merely playing hard to get. They wouldn't deny Anti, they'd had a crush on him for far, far too long to pass up a chance like this.

A smirk spread across his lips as suddenly Foxy's arms encircled the reader, pinning their own arms to their sides. They yelped, kicking against Foxy to no avail. Anti hummed softly, swiftly undoing the button and zipper on the reader's pants, before yanking them down. "Don't worry, kitten, I'll get ya nice and prepped fer me, first."

The reader's cheeks once more were ablaze with heat, their legs opening for Anti though they knew they shouldn't make this so easy for him. He chuckled lightly, kneeling down between their legs, spreading them open for him. His forked tongue slipped forth, gently pressing against their entrance, saliva coating their hole. They gasped, legs trembling slightly as they leaned against Foxy for support. Anti's tongue slipped inside them, a low groan sounding from the pair of them as he began to tongue fuck their hole, thrusting it in and out as quickly as he could, their hole becoming a sloppy, wet mess in a matter of minutes.

He withdrew his tongue, replacing it with two fingers as he began to thrust them slowly inside the reader. "Yer so tight," he murmured, a grin on his face. "Is this yer first time?"  
"I-I! N-no! I just!" It was. They were lying.

"And yer givin' it up ta little 'ol me. How sweet of ya. I promise ta take good care of ya," he added another finger then, scissoring them to make sure they were nice and ready for him. "Maybe Foxy likes ta watch." He chuckled darkly, making the reader wonder if he was joking or not.

The thought quickly flitted from their mind, however, as the pleasure overrode their ability to think. They whined softly, spreading their legs a little further for Anti. "P-please Anti..." When had Freddy and the Gang circled them? This was getting a little too weird for the reader. Why would the animatronics be still operational, anyway? Demon magic?  
"Yer ready fer me," Anti said as he removed his fingers. He took his time removing his pants, wanting to tease the reader a little longer. There was a shining bit of metal at the end of his length. It looked like a prince albert piercing. He lined up with their hole and leaned in to kiss them, pushing in slowly so as not to hurt them. They moaned against his lips as they felt their muscles tighten up around him, though they were still powerless to move away due to Foxy's grasp. Anti began to thrust fast and deep, hitting against just the right spots.

Stars danced in front of the reader's vision as they lost themself to the pleasure, soft gasps and moans leaving their lips as frequently as their labored breaths. Anti kissed from their lips down to their neck, biting and sucking on the flesh, leaving hickeys along the way. His lips moved across the front of their throat, biting sharply enough to create a bruise that would last at least a week.

The reader's legs turned to jell-o, and they silently thanked anyone listening for Foxy still supporting their body. They whined, hips jerking in time with Anti's as they felt their first orgasm begin to build up. "Such a good kitten for me, aren't ya? D'ya wanna cum, little kitty?"

The reader nodded hastily, their voice weak as they forced out, "Please Anti!" Anti smiled, his hips moving faster as he reached a hand down to rub against their sensitive spots, teasing them in just the right ways. The reader cried out in bliss as they came, eyes going wide. They looked up at Anti, entirely embarrassed, though he seemed unphased.

"That's a good kitten. Yer doin' so well fer me. Yer gonna take some more fer me, aren't ya?" The reader only nodded as Anti's thrusts kept their pace; the reader felt dazed, though the overstimulation was kind of nice, in a way. "I'm close," Anti growled against their shoulder, biting down on it firmly as he came deep inside them. They screamed, trembling as they were filled. He snarled in their ear, rubbing them harder, intent on making them cum again.

The reader's knees buckled as they came again, tears forming in their eyes from the pure blissed out state their mind was in.

Freddy moved closer, taking one of the reader's arms in his hands, and Bonnie did the same for their opposite arm. Foxy released them, and they fell to their knees, breathing heavily. Foxy moved out of the way as Chica moved over, her hands holding the reader's head steady. They blinked back the tears in their eyes, looking dazed and confused as Anti moved forward, the head of his cock at their lips. "Clean me off, kitten. Don't ya want a taste?" He pursed his lips, amused, as he waited for them to open their mouth.

They obliged, opening their mouth for his cock, their tongue rubbing against it gently. They seemed hesitant, as they hadn't done this before, and Anti of course grew impatient. His lips curled into a cruel smile as he rammed his cock into their mouth, their eyes practically bugging out from surprise. He began to thrust down their throat, groaning at the tightness. Chica's hands kept their head still, grip like a vise as he used their mouth for his pleasure. Now they knew why the animatronics had grabbed them like that. They whimpered around Anti's cock, tears streaming down their face as they waited for the ability to breathe to be returned to them. Anti pulled out just long enough for them to gulp down oxygen, before they were deprived once more.

They trembled, closing their eyes as Anti's hips became more erratic, before finally, finally he came down their throat. They swallowed every drop, as if they'd had another choice. Anti pulled out, smiling as he gently cupped their cheek. "Such a good kitten ya were fer me. Come on, let's get ya cleaned up." Anti put on his pants then lifted the reader into his arms once the animatronics had released them, draping their pants over his arm. They snuggled against his chest, closing their eyes as they relaxed to his scent.

He carried them to one of the mall's restrooms, which had somehow managed to stay relatively clean. He propped them up on top of the counter and got a few paper towels, turning the water to warm. He wet the towels and began cleaning the reader's hole, kissing their thighs lightly in the process.

"Yer such a good kitten fer me. I think I'll keep ya." The reader blushed, squeaking softly as they rubbed the back of their head.

"T-thanks, Anti."

"Of course." He chuckled, helping the reader back into their pants, then carried them out of the mall.

"...I still want your knife," they muttered, still a little miffed they'd lost the bet. Though the mind blowing sex was a fair trade-off.

Anti laughed. "Maybe one day," he responded with a shrug. "Maybe."


End file.
